


Yellow Smashing Silver

by Yellow_Soul



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, But Mainly Bullshit, Don't Read This, F/M, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, bad everything, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: Silver is horny so Blue sets him up with a certain blonde.





	Yellow Smashing Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal shit, read at your own risk.  
> Note:This was a collaborative piece, but the other person doesn't have an ao3 account, I got their consent to share it with the world.

          Once upon a teem in a fur awah land killed Cantoe. Salver picked hisnose and poke-gear in a fit of teenage hermons picked a rando # in his conticts and sendz a text B4 placen it back in his poket, nawt expecten a reply. UwU. His rezponze cums from non othet than his sissy figure.

 

          “Uh oh”

 

          The text frum Bluw waz simple, ‘you tryna smash? ill get u some1!’

 

          Dread filled Salver’s nether regions, along with an odd mix of exitment. A small boulge began to grow immensly, poken threw his pantz

  
  


          Bluw began to get up, reachen over the naked Gruun whon layed next to the thot.She grabbed his poke-gear,along with somethen else, and began to turn both on. She texted her little tit friend, Yello-San because she new dat pussy B tight.

 

          ‘Come to latitude 47.3824214 longitude 8.54145 sea level 422 m _ mmmmm _ nice pond 2 bath in.make sure u b nude so all the healen  _ juices _ can be absorbed ‘

 

          Of course, this pond was where Salver’s wood constanly bath-ed at.The goal be-en 2 get them 2 meet nude 4 le smashun.

  
  


          Yellew listened 2 her old master, flyen with her gay butterfly 2 the exact area, strippen down while in the air, letten her nonexitent tits fly free.She let the wind caress her folds, moanen a bit, not expecten the suddening pleasureness.

 

          “Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiooooooooooppppppllllllllllooooooodddddddnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaalllllllllkkkkkkkaaaaaaiiiiiiiiddddddddddaaaaaaa”

 

          She landed,now soaking wet with pleasuremess, blushenin a bit.she waltzed around a few rocks, seeing Solver in his nude gloru givem hislef a shag.He saw Yelo, his fantasies bout her racen threw his mind.His body began 2 move on insitct, his i’s becomen Silverin and his hair standen up a bit, his hand moven faster than ever.suddenly, the pleasure juices blew out of his nether region, flyenninongonopoilosopongonletsostil far enough to hit Yelloh stomach and “washboard”

          So this was the “healing juices” Gruun spoke of.

          Yelloh squeled out a bit  feeling the juicieness soak in2 her skin.She covered her fold and cutten board , embarassed by herself B-ming showcased 2 this young,shaggayning boi.salver looked embarased as well, his buns squezig up ind his popsicle bing cupped in his large man hands tryen 2 hide its driping.He turned around, embarssed by his actioune.

 

          “I…..Im so sorry Flat earth Girl. “

 

          Yello waz unsure of what 2 due, until the juices which were absobed in2 her began 2 take there affekt.

 

          “Hey,fuck boi~”

 

          She said sudutibery, walking up 2 him with utmost confendence. She swong her leg over him, then climben ontop of his lap, her sweet spot rubben up on his still cupped hands. She moaned in pleasure. Her hands grabbed on2 his, forcen ‘em 2 reveal the boys finely tuned drum stick.

 

          She fit his man carrut inside her rabbet whole, hoppen on it like a bunny. Salver, still extremly sinsitive from the previous expulsion, began 2 squel out, his white litesaber twitchen so fast it waz the equivilaunt 2 a vibratur. Yello moaned liek a lawn mower in summer heat, loud and hawt. She pulled Salvor’s head down 2 her wastland of a chest and he licked her teets like a choild eager 2 guzzle iscream. Salv3r extracted creamy liquid from her humun fat sacs, that is 2 say, if they did have substancin liek other gorillz. Yel-hoe made an ungodly shriek of pleasurieness as Sulver releasd his alfredo sauce inside her virginia. In her inhibited state, Yeelu slams her head ageenst Soulver’s and they collapse 2gether in pain and pleaswhore. In they’re hi ass blissed out stets they piecefilly driftedlen off 2 slep.

 

          Blew closes her poke-gear masterfully, gigglen ‘bout her well thot out plan, and new found Black male, as well as black mail. Not 2 meantion some good spank bank material ;3.from her dress, a small buldge grew upards. She smorked at her poke-gear, guess it waz teem 2 put this video 2 gud use.


End file.
